Batman™ Classic TV Series – Batcave
76052 Batman™ Classic TV Series – Batcave, 2,526 pieces US$269.99, CA $329.99, DE €249.99, UK £229.99, DK 2499.00 DKK. Available mid-February to VIPs, everyone else 1st March. Drive the villains out from Batman’s Batcave! Help Batman™ and Robin™ to drive the villain intruders from the Batcave, featuring a Bat Lab with Batcomputer, plus the Batmobile with stud shooters, Batcopter with flick missiles and the Batcycle. This special model, based on the classic 1960s TV show, also has a Wayne Manor section with an exterior wall to climb on and Bruce Wayne's study featuring the iconic Batphone and a false bookcase that slides open to reveal the secret entrance to the Batcave. Before spiraling down the Batpoles into the Batcave, change identity from Bruce Wayne™ and Dick Grayson™ into Batman and Robin (separate minifigures included). Includes 9 minifigures: Batman™, Robin™, Bruce Wayne™, Dick Grayson™, Alfred Pennyworth™, The Joker™, Catwoman™, The Riddler™ and The Penguin™. This LEGO® model of the Batcave as seen in the classic 1960s TV series features 2 Batpoles for Batman™ and Robin™ to slide down, a selection of Bat-gadgets, helipad, plus a Batmobile and Batcopter. The Wayne Manor section of the model features Bruce Wayne's study with the iconic Batphone, a hinged Shakespeare bust with secret button underneath, sliding false bookcase to access the Batpoles, and assorted elements including decorated wallpaper bricks, wall lamps, framed portraits, a framed fish and trophies. It also includes an exterior wall for climbing, with an opening roof for easy access to the Batpoles and an aerial element. The Batcave incorporates a hi-tech, 2-floor Bat Lab with Batcomputer element and a variety of detachable accessory elements, including a lie detector machine, table, chest of drawers, Bat-gadgets and test tubes with translucent elements. Also includes the iconic Batcave entrance for the Batmobile and a helipad for the Batcopter. The Batmobile features a dual cockpit with iconic Batphone, 2 stud shooters, an opening trunk, dual exhaust and sign stickers. The Batcopter has an opening cockpit for a minifigure, bat-inspired wings with 2 flick missiles, spinning rotors and a spinning propeller. A villain minifigure can grab onto the back of the Batcopter for more aerial battle action. The Batcycle features a driver's seat for Batman™, translucent headlight element and a sidecar for Robin™. Also includes a cat. Weapons include The Joker's TNT, Catwoman's whip, The Riddler's TNT and The Penguin's umbrella. Accessory elements include Batman's 3 Batarangs, rope, grappling hook and handcuffs. Includes separate minifigures for Batman™ and Robin's alter-egos, so enter the secret doorway as Bruce and Dick, and slide down the Batpoles as LEGO® DC Super Heroes! Batcave measures over 18” (46 cm) high, 22” (56 cm) wide and 7” (20 cm) deep. Batmobile measures over 2” (6 cm) high, 8” (21 cm) long and 2” (7 cm) wide. Batcopter measures over 2” (7 cm) high, 8” (22 cm) long and 7” (19 cm) wide. Batcycle measures over 1” (4 cm) high, 3” (8 cm) long and 1” (4 cm) wide. Trvia *the official description makes no mention of the Atomic Pile included in the set. *The Alfred figure seems to be based on the likeness of Alan Napier, unlike the modern animated films Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders and Batman vs. Two-Face. Links *Lego wikia page *Amazon listing Category:Lego sets